Shining Star
by chocola6666
Summary: A deep love blooms between Kalen, a new member of the guild and Rita, the hot-headed mage. Will their frienship become true love or will it stop there?  Rita X OC first chapter is up and they keep on coming!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my Rita x OC. I'm sorry it's kinda full of fighting scene but I just love to write them! And I didn't want to jump to the love part to early. Anyway, enjoy the fic. I will continue this one, I promise! Please note 2 things: 1) if you find any grammatical errors in my fic, please mention it to me, my native language is french and I'm not yet fully bilingual so I'd be happy to learn my errors. 2) Nothing makes me happier than a review, mostly if they are constructive. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Vesperia character but I do own Kalen, my character XD.

_**Shining Star**_

_**Chapter 1: Birth of a new relationship**_

The sun raised in the sky, like every morning. It wasn't the birds chipping a cute little melody that woke me up, but a cold wind, flowing in my tent. When my eyes opened, I knew something was wrong. My tent has been shredded by some angry beasts. Fearing they might attack yet another time, I quickly dressed up, putting my black shirt and pants and took my dark red jacket. I quickly brushed my black hair and started to scout the area. When I found the pack, I engaged a fight with them.

'' Hope you like pain, because you're in for a load of it!''

I quickly retreated so I could cast my spells.

'' Oh shadows from the Netherlands of hell, rise from the darkness and rip the very souls of my enemy! Blades Of Chaos!''

Magic swords started to rise from the ground and stabbed the wolves pack until only the leader was left.

''Oooh, a tough one! This is gonna be fun! Oh raging fire, thy who-''

Before my spell was completed, he pounced on me and started to shred my body. I felt life quickly abandoning me as I fell into unconsciousness…

''Hey, are you alright?'' A male voice said.

'' Oh no! I hope he will survive!'' another voice –female and also quite high- said.

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I tried to speak but only grunting came out.

''Bring them back from the abyss of death! Resurrection!''

I felt a warm heat embrace my body and heal my wounds.

''Th-Thanks..urgh…''

When I finally opened my eyes, I was surprised at how much people where around me. A black haired swordsman, a pink haired girl (probably a princess or a noble), a kid, even a dog!

''Hi! I'm Estellise! We found you lying the ground, half-dead and I healed you!'' the pink haired girl said, with a gentle smile.

''Thanks. I'm Kalen. I was fighting some wolves and the leader knocked me on the ground.''

''Yeah they can be such a pain! The same thing happened to me 2 days ago!'' The young kid said.

''Well, can I ask you guys something? I've been bored as hell lately and I'm wondering… Could I join you? At least I'll have some company.''

''Sure! You can join our guild; Brave Vesperiaaaaaa!''

''Haha, seems fun. Sure then.''

''AWESOME! Now let me introduce you to the rest of the team! I'm Karol, the guild leader! The swordsman here is Yuri, the girl that healed you is Estelle, that dog is Repede and-''

''Yeah, I think I'll go see them myself instead…*sweatdrop*

I approached a blue haired woman with a spear to introduce myself.

''Hi, I'm Kalen! And you are?''

''Judith. Nice to meet you. *wink*''

A weird looking man quickly arrived before me.

''Hiya kid! My name's ol' Raven. Welcome aboard!'' he then approached my ear and whispered; ''Judith pretty hot eh? I'm warning you though, she have a huge crush on me!''

''What the HELL are you talking about, you crazy old bastard!''

Raven then received a kick in the back by a young girl, probably a mage. Why, we may get along!

''Hey. I'm Rita. Sorry for this STUPID OLD IDIOT! (She threw him a death glare upon saying that) he's such a dumbass.

''Haha, it's fine! It's not the first time I see people like them.''

She smiled at me and went back reading her books.

After some talking, we started to discuss about what to do.

''I suggest we go to Yumanju hot springs! Hehehe…''

I feared the old man would get maimed soon…

''NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING BACK THERE!'' Rita then started to whack him with her scrolls.

''I suggest we go Monster Hunting!'' the kid said.

''Naw, let's have some fun at the coliseum!''

''Great idea, Yuri!'' Estelle said with joy.

''Hmm? What do you mean?''

''Ah it's a tradition. We pick a random member of our team and he go do the 100 man melee.'' Judith carefully explained to me.

'' That sounds fun!''

Yuri then gave us all a straw. Then, when we looked at them, I realised I had the shortest and I suspect it was intentional, probably to test and see my ability. I can't really blame them. We all went on Ba'ul and took a ride to Nordopolica.

''Welcome To The Legendary 100 Man Melee! Give A Round Of Applaud To Our New Rookie, Kalen! From The guild Brave Vesperia!''

''Great, now I sound weak and inexperienced…*sigh*''

''REALEASE THE FIGHTERS!''

''I'll wipe 'em all in one shot. Check out my overlimit! Haaa!''

I blew the firsts warriors away with a mere unleashing of my power.

''Take this! Earthquake! Thunderstorm! Cyclone! Prism Sword!''

Spell after spell after spell, I killed all of my attackers. Then I saw a blonde haired knight.

''Hey! Are you Flynn Scifo? Yuri said you were pretty tough.''

''Ha! Yuri said that?''

''Whatever. Let's end this quickly. I'll show you the true extent of my power!''

I activated my overlimit and concentrated all my energy.

''Oh great power of the elements, Magnificence of heavens, Destructive forces of Hell… Bring me the strength to annihilate everything! ''

I concentrated my magical energies to summon eight balls of magic around me, each one representing an element.

''Fire! Earth! Water! Wind! Thunder! Ice!'' I shouted while shooting the corresponding elemental balls.

''Take This! Super Nova!''

I finally threw the light and darkness balls. Upon hitting the knight, it created a huge explosion, like a black hole, which finally imploded on him.

''Humph. I won.''

''And The Winner Is Kalen! You Have Conquered The 100 Man Melee! Congratulations!''

When I got out, I saw Rita waiting next to the gate.

''Hey. You were pretty cool out there. It's nice to have another mage in the team.''

''Nah, it was nothing. I'm sure you did better.''

''True. They almost had to rebuild the stadium. I'm still having difficulty to control the trajectory of my meteors…''

''So uh… Rita, would you like to ...erm… go somewhere with me?''

''What? Like a date?''

''NO! well, uh, yeah! Well, maybe…''

''Meh. Depends on where you take me.''

''Well, you know the guild that excavated Blastia? They kinda took a break from digging since they found out their leader was actually Yeager. The mine they were exploring was really ancient and since they stopped before even reaching far, I thought we could, maybe, ya know, explore it? I heard it's full of blastia nobody ever heard of!''

Rita stared at me for a couple seconds then jumped at me screaming of joy.

The day after, we were all prepared and we went in the cavern. We looked at all kind of strange blastia and we found some sort of ring. When we touched it, the jewel on it broke in a million pieces and started to scatter everywhere in the room, swirling around.

''Oh. My. God. I think it's alive!''

When I finished saying that, the shining pieces started to reform some sort of human shape. Then, it created a crystal sword and attacked us!

''Aaah!''

''Don't worry Rita! Just stay close to me!''

I then got something out of my pocket.

''I brought something in case that would happen. It's a magic hourglass! Hey monster! Get stuck in time!''

I crushed it and time stopped. Or so I thought. The monster was unfazed. He simply ran and tried to kill Rita with a fatal blow to the heart. I pushed her out of the way but it still got my arm.

''Argh! Well try one of my spell! … what the hell is happening! That thing sealed my magic!''

''WHAT?'' I saw Rita look of panic in her eyes.

''Why don't you use one of yours?''

''I forgot my scrolls! Without them, I can only throw fireballs!

''Wait! He sealed my ability to transform my own energy and mix it with aer…so that means I can still use spell through using other fuel to power them!''

''LIKE WHAT?''

''Like my soul! Take this!''

I clapped my hand together and used my power to activate my ultimate technique…my last resort…

''Oh merciless cold banshee, come forth to crush my enemy!''

A portal appeared over the monster head and a huge iron maiden fell on him.

''Rise! Iron Queen!''

The iron maiden opened, revealing a huge scythe.

I quickly dashed to grab it. It was irradiating with dark energy.

''Time for your sentence. Prepare! Chains Of Despair!''

The scythe glowed and chains appeared from portals around the crystal beast and holded him.

''Now, Your life will be taken away!''

I quickly brought the scythe down, decapitating the monster. Sadly, it was still alive, as I predicted.

''Now…Taste my ultimate wrath!''

I quickly back stepped, since the monster had finally broken his chains.

''ETERNAL DAMNATION!''

I raised my scythe, only to smash the handle on the ground. When it touched the ground, a huge purple glowing glyph appeared on the ground. The monster was paralyzed by my spell. Skeletal hands started to come out of the glyph to grab the monster and drag him down to another dimension. After a few seconds, the monster completely disappeared and the glyph and scythe faded in a puff of black smoke.

''Wow that was so amazing!''

''Thanks Rita…''

I fell on the ground, tired and worn out, since I just sacrificed a part of my soul.

''Listen Rita, I may not be able to survive. I need to tell you something…''

''What is it?''

''I…Rita, I…Love you…''

Darkness surrounded me and I fell into unconsciousness…Again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The beginning of love**_

I've been stuck in that darkness for a long time. After hours (or what seemed to me as hours), I began to think of the possibility that I'd never wake up. I tried to walk around. I was stuck in some kind of weird, other dimension. Probably my own mind. It was dark. I exuded a red aura that brought my vision to almost a meter.

''Hellooooo? Anybody here?''

No answer. I walked around and screamed but never got an answer, not even my own echo dared to make a sound. I then saw a light. A beautiful light, shining brightly with a yellow hue. I approached it and tried to reach it but I could never quite catch it. I ran, I jumped, I tried everything, and it was still here, taunting me of my lack of power. Taking it as a challenge, I decided to cheat and use magic.

'' That's it! Now I'm really pissed off! _Oh mighty wind, come to me!_''

A gust of wind started to run around me, pushing me in the back and spinning around my feet. I then started to run, literally levitating in the air, wind pushing me and keeping me from touching the ground, to keep my momentum. The light couldn't keep up but it wasn't nearly enough.

''_Raging fire, thy who lies in the depth of hell, Burn!''_

Wind suddenly bursted into flame and created a huge explosion behind me. I was blown right in the light and finally woke up.

Well, ''woke up'' is a pretty big word. I just opened my eyes. I saw nothing but darkness. AGAIN. God, the entire world is against me. I was in some kind of rectangle box. I was really stuck in it, I could hardly move. Probably a coffin. Dang! They must've though I was dead! I couldn't even use my magic; fire would burn me with it, wind would be useless, water would just drown me and earth would probably crush me more than anything else. Only one solution… make the whole coffin (and everything around it) blow up! With what? PURE ENERGY.

''_oh spirits of this world, grant me your strength to __annihilate my surroundings! Spirit Blaster!''_

I placed my hands on the coffin and blasted a huge blast of energy from my hands. I felt the whole ground around shake and get blown up in the air. My whole coffin got sent upward and exploded from the impact. Tons of dirt got sent up to 20 feet in the air.

''Finally, fresh air!''

After some seconds, I realized it was not the best time, nor the best place to make the whole place explode. Sure, cemetery are often empty, though today, a funeral was being celebrated.

MY funeral.

Ok, well, there wasn't really lot's of people. Just the whole brave vesperia guild. I hoped I didn't wound anyone. When the dirt finally went down and I saw the damage I caused. Estelle was on the ground, not moving (probably fainted, I must have surprised her) and everyone were just amazed. Around, a dozen of other tombs (containing corpses) were starting to fall down. A whole coffin fell on Raven head and Karol received a corpse head on. They both fell on the ground. After some awkward seconds, I threw the first words.

''hello everyone!''

Nobody reacted. I guess seeing someone come back from the dead, while blasting half the cemetery off and finally knocking out 3 members, all of that in less than 10 seconds IS something you wouldn't expect to happen everyday.

''sooooo…how are you guys doing? Anything great..have…uh…happened?

I then noticed Judith, in the back, chuckling.

''Well Yuri, I guess you owe me 2000 gald. Told you he wouldn't go down that easily.''

''gah…bah…eh…what? You're not…dead?''

''Nope. Just a short coma I guess.''

Judith, still with a smile on her face, looked in my eyes and said, with a little more serious tone;

''Short? You were in coma for a whole week! You heart stopped beating!''

''wow, that's pretty awesome! Hey, wait, where's Rita?''

''No idea. We've been searching for her non-stop since your death/coma. She ran off.''

''oh…well I'm going to find her! Thanks for the info. Oh and I'm really sorry for the whole ''I almost killed you all because I made the whole place blow up'' thing''

I ran off before they could add something.

''oookay…if I was a blastia-crazy mage, where the hell would I go? Wait, she couldn't be in THAT cave…could she? That would explain why the others couldn't find her.''

I quickly ran to the cave and entered. Strangely, the walls, the path, heck, the whole cave was different than first time! Suddenly, I heard a sound from the center of the cave. I ran to it, with some difficulties, and finally saw Rita, training in the middle of the room.

''_Fireball! Fireball! Fireball!''_

Fireballs? That's when something came to me; during the battle, she said that without her scrolls, she could only cast novice spells! She must have been training non-stop to stop accident like mine from happening!

I stealthily approached and tapped her shoulder.

''What? Can't you see I'm trai-…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! IT'S A GHOST!''

Rita then went to some kind of foetal position, while mumbling things such as ''Ghost don't exists'' or ''I'm just dreaming''.

''Rita, I have come to haunt you! My death was YOUR fault!''

''!''

''Just kidding. I was never actually dead since the beginning. Just a pretty long coma. So Rita, how are you doing?''

''You're alive? No, it's impossible! Your heart stopped beating!''

''Yep, I guess I was just really lucky. Oh and Rita, do you remember the thing I told you before...erm…fainting? I'm kinda sorry, I mean it was random and I didn't think I would have gotten through it alive so I just had to say it and-''

''It's ok. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about. I mean, were you really serious when you said that?''

''Absolutely! Rita, I truly love you, and I understand that you wouldn't share this feeling, I mean, I'm probably not your kind of guy and-''

''No, what I meant is…why me? Why not the hot and sexy Judith or the gentle and ever so caring Estelle? I'm just another lone mage after all…''

''No Rita! I loved you because you're not ordinary! You are unique and I love that personality of yours! To me, you are even more beautiful than Judith! Rita, the way your hair flows in the wind, the way you blast monsters with meteors, it's just…attracting to me… and seriously, Judith is WAAAY too crazy for me. And Estelle? No way. EVER. I can't stand girls who can't make decisions of their own or hesitate at the slightest problem. That's why I love you. You never back down, never give up and you stand for yourself. My feelings for you are true, believe me.''

A few seconds of silence passed. After some time, Rita looked in my eyes and smiled at me.

''When you went into coma, I realized how much your love must've been powerful, for you to be ready to sacrifice your life to protect someone you hardly knew. I…I always felt so alone and nobody ever understands me. But I knew you were different. That's why I…I love you too…''

I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. To change the conversation, I quickly said;

''Hey, let's go see the others. They must be worried. They haven't seen you in a while.''

When we went outside, it was night. The sky was shining with stars and a magnificent full moon brought gentle light around us.

''But Rita, before we go, I want to promise you something; I promise I will always be by your side and I will protect you. But not just physically; I will also protect you from being alone or sad ever again.''

Our faces approached slowly from each other. After a few seconds, I could feel her heart beat in rhythm. We slowly went even closer. Our lips touched as the moon shined bright in the sky. We broke the kiss after a few seconds. To the world, it was nothing more but a simple kiss but for us, it was the start of a strong love…

_A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter ^_^ if you want to leave a commentary, an opinion or a suggestion, go on and drop a review! _

_Also, I am introducing a new concept; it's a short quiz. If you answer all 3 questions correctly with a suggestion, I will put this suggestion in my story. So these chapter 3 questions are;_

_What are the two elements Rita don't have the spells for?_

_What are Yuri's croquettes filled with? ( hint: it's not a material thing)_

_The hard one: in TOV movie, what is the special effect Rita goggles have?_


End file.
